


The Happiest Anniversary

by SmuttyBuckBuckySmut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fantasy, Force Choking, Hotel Sex, In Public, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Squirting, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyBuckBuckySmut/pseuds/SmuttyBuckBuckySmut
Summary: You and your husband are joined by a guest for your anniversary this year . . .





	The Happiest Anniversary

You are standing in front of the full length mirror in your hotel suite bathroom, trying to decide if you're happy with the way this skimpy black dress makes your body look. You've never been one to dress up, but tonight is a special occasion. It's your first weekend alone with your husband in years to celebrate your anniversary. 

"You look stunning" you hear him say, as you look into the mirror and see him standing behind you, his eyes locked onto your body. 

"Thank you." You reply, your eyes locking onto his in the reflection. 

"Is it in?" He asks. 

"Yes it is". You reply, giving him that cute little half smirk/half smile that you know drives him wild.

"It" is a wireless vibrator currently inside you, controlled by hubby's phone. You have dinner reservations at a very upscale restaurant tonight and he decided he wants to have some fun with you during the meal. The vibrator sits inside you, held in place by the lacy black thong under your dress. You have no idea what it's going to feel like when he turns it on. You want to test it, but hubby wants to make you wait. He loves making you wait.

You arrive at the restaurant and are seated at a table directly in the center of the main dining room. You notice the table is set for three people, but you ignore it. Must have been a mistake, you think to yourself. 

"We can't use this here. We are surrounded." You say, referring to the still dormant toy inside you. 

"I reserved this table specifically, darling. What's the fun if no one is around?" He replies, with a fire in those gorgeous eyes you've come to adore. As you are seated at the table, he reaches into his suit coat pocket and removes his phone, never breaking eye contact with you. He glances down at the screen, and a moment later you feel a soft vibration inside you. Your body tenses and you look at him. He places his phone back in his pocket, the vibrator still softly buzzing inside you. 

"I love you, Y/N." He says, as he reaches across the table to take your hand. 

"I love you too." You reply, staring into his eyes, squeezing his hand tightly, trying to maintain your composure as the vibrator continues its dance inside you. You feel yourself becoming wet already. Your waiter comes to the table and hubby orders a bottle of their best wine. He orders in a hurry, eager to be rid of the waiter. He pulls his phone out again and changes the vibrator to pulse instead of vibrate continuously. He also turns up the power considerably. Your legs tense and your back arches. You don't have control over that and you are sure other diners noticed. You look at hubby and see pure evil in those eyes. He is having fun. So are you, if you're being honest. 

"Baby. Oh my god. Please turn it down." You whisper across the table, half laughing. 

His phone starts to buzz, and you see a number come up on the screen you've never seen before. "Gotta take this babe." He says, answering his phone. 

"Hello? Yeah. Ok I'll be right there." That is the entirety of his side of this mystery conversation. Before putting his phone away, hubby turns the vibrator off and you feel your body relax. You also feel just how wet you are now. Without saying a word he gets up from the table and walks away toward the front lobby of the restaurant. You are confused, but you wait patiently. After a few minutes you see him walking back to the table, but he isn't alone. He's accompanied by another man. A stunningly handsome man. They both sit down at your table. 

"Y/N, this is Sebastian." Hubby says. 

"Ummmm hi." You respond sheepishly, staring at this stranger at your table. You are thoroughly confused and more than a bit taken aback by how breathtakingly handsome he is. 

"Good evening, beautiful." He replies, gently taking your hand and placing a kiss on top of it. 

"Honey, Sebastian is going to be joining us for dinner. And with your consent, he'll be coming back to the hotel with us afterwards." Hubby says, staring into your eyes. You notice that Sebastian is still holding your hand on the table. You quickly pull your hand away, placing it on your lap.

"It's okay doll. I don't mind." Hubby says, grinning. You feel a wave of excitement rush over you as you realize what is happening. You and your husband have discussed bringing another man into bed with you for some time. It had just never happened. It appeared hubby had taken matters into his own hands. 

Sensing your nervousness, Sebastian speaks up next. "How about we enjoy our meal, and see how things go? No pressure. If you two want to end this after dinner, I'll be on my way. No hard feelings" He said, smiling. This man was fucking gorgeous. He isn't going anywhere after dinner except your hotel room, you decide, right then and there. You need to play it cool though. 

"Fair enough" you reply, attempting to hide the excitement welling up inside you. 

The dinner goes on, the conversation flowing easily between the three of you. The wine is flowing at a rapid pace as well. Hubby plays with the vibrator throughout the meal, turning it up and down, leaving it on for long stretches of time, followed by periods of turning it off. By the time dinner is over, your chair is soaked. You have never been this horny before. You needed both of these men. Now. There are four empty wine bottles on the table, and hubby and Sebastian are both looking at you, their eyes filed with lust. The bill is paid. It's time to leave. Sebastian places a hand high on your thigh under the table and says softly, "What'll it be, Y/N? Are we continuing this party?" He stares at you as he speaks and you find yourself lost in his eyes, unable to respond. 

"That's a yes." Hubby says laughing. "I know that look."

You snap out of the daze you're in and find your voice. Still staring at Sebastian, you ask him "May we share you?" 

"Absolutely darling" he replies, smirking. The way he's looking at you is almost enough to bring you to orgasm. Just as you're about to get up from the table to walk to the waiting limo with the two men, you feel the vibrator come to life. It is intense this time. Very, very intense. You break eye contact with Sebastian and look at your husband. "Oops. It's stuck on full power. What a shame." He says, as he and Sebastian both laugh. You struggle to walk while you climax repeatedly as the three of you make your way to the car. You somehow make it there and you all take your seats in the back of the limo. The door closes. Immediately, hubby is on you, covering your mouth with his, kissing you deeply, his hands exploring your body. As he kisses you, you feel another pair of hands pulling your dress up and removing your now soaking wet thong. The vibrator falls out of your pussy, and you hear it rattling on the floor of the car. 

"Taste her, Sebastian. She tastes so good." Hubby says and he stops kissing you and sits down next to you. With that, Sebastian's mouth is on you. His tongue flicking around your swollen clit, his strong hands reaching up and grabbing your breasts. He is working magic on your pussy and you feel an orgasm coming on. "Please don't stop. I want you to taste me cum" you say loudly, wondering if the limo driver can hear you through the privacy glass, but at the same time not giving a fuck. Seb continues to ravage you with his warm, talented mouth and once he bites down on your clit, you explode. Your back arches and your hands grab his hair, pulling his face into you, feeding him your pussy. You're screaming now, and there is no way the driver doesn't hear you. 

"You were right. She tastes fucking incredible." Seb says, looking at hubby from between your thighs. 

"I know she does. Her pussy is perfect. Don't stop. She likes to be tongue fucked." Hubby says to Seb. 

Sebastian continues his magic on your pussy, sucking your clit and fucking your wet hole with his tongue. As you ride wave after wave of orgasm on his face, you feel a hand on the back of your head pulling your hair and pushing your head down. You look down to see hubby's beautiful cock sticking out his open pants zipper and you open your mouth as he pushes your head down, filling your throat with his cock. You suck him eagerly, moaning on his dick as Sebastian continues making you cum with his mouth. This is all happening so quickly. You are overwhelmed and feel extremely vulnerable, and you love every second of it. Suddenly, the car stops. Hubby quickly pulls his cock out of your mouth and puts it back in his pants as Sebastian removes his breathtaking face from between your legs. The three of you regain some sense of normalcy just in time for the limo driver to open the door. You can tell by the look on his face that he definitely heard you screaming from the drivers seat. Handing the driver a wad of cash, Sebastian says "There's your tip plus a little extra for cleanup. She made a mess." He says, smacking your ass as he and hubby both laugh. 

The three of you ride the elevator to your 22nd floor suite in tense silence. Hubby and Sebastian are staring at one another, each with a hand planted firmly on your ass. The elevator door opens and you all walk to your room. Hubby opens the door, allowing you and Sebastian to enter the room ahead of him before following and closing the door. "Sit down, sweetheart." Hubby says sternly, pointing to the couch next to the bed. You do as you're told. Your husband and Sebastian stand in front of you, looking at one another. Suddenly Seb grabs hubby and they kiss, their tongues intertwined, deep guttural moans coming from both of them. You can see them both growing hard through their pants as they kiss. You pull your dress up and run circles around your clit as you watch. You let out a moan and they both stop and look at you. "Don't stop. Please." You say, your eyes moving back and forth between the two of them, as you slide two fingers into yourself, arching your back and letting out another moan. 

Hubby kneels and pulls Sebastian's pants down around his ankles, revealing his big, hard cock. Hubby had done a great job arranging this. This man was truly stunning. You continue to rub your g-spot as hubby runs his tongue around the head of Sebastian's cock slowly before taking him into his mouth. You've been dying to watch hubby suck his first cock, and you are not disappointed. You cum hard as you finger fuck yourself just as hubby takes Sebastian into his throat. 

"Sebastian, how many times can you cum for us?" You ask between orgasms. 

"As many times as you need me to, beautiful." He replies, moaning as hubby takes his cock in his throat again. 

"Baby, swallow his cum for me." You say to your husband, now with three fingers buried in your pussy. He looks so sexy on his knees with a cock in his mouth, and it drives you absolutely mad. Hubby sucks Sebastian faster, and you can tell he's dying to taste another man's cum for the first time. Sebastian grabs hubby's head and fucks his mouth, moaning loudly. His body shakes and his eyes roll back into his head as he empties his cock into hubby's eager mouth. Hubby swallows happily and looks up at Sebastian and thanks him. They both turn to look at you and see you leaning back on the couch staring at them with your legs spread open and your fingers sliding in and out of your soaking wet pussy. The two of them take each other's clothes off slowly, putting on a show for you. They kiss again before hubby walks over to the bed and lays on his back, his cock hard as a rock, standing straight up. Sebastian walks over to you and pulls you to your feet. He peels the tight black dress off of your body, leaving you naked before him. "God damn." He says as he looks you up and down. He kisses you hard and grabs your ass with both hands and picks you up, your legs wrapping around his body. 

"I owe you an apology, Y/N. I've been selfish with your husband. It's your turn to feel that talented mouth of his. Go feed him that sweet pussy." Sebastian whispers into your ear.

He puts you down and you walk over to the bed. You straddle hubby and place your clit on the head of his cock and bend down to kiss him. You kiss him deeply and the taste of Sebastian's cum on his tongue drives you mad. You continue to kiss him, rubbing your throbbing clit on the head of his cock until you orgasm again, your wetness running down his shaft. You move your body up his before straddling his face as you slowly lower yourself onto his mouth. He immediately grabs your ass and pulls you down, taking your clit into his mouth with such violent force you'd have thought he needed to eat your pussy to survive. You cum so quickly it takes you by surprise and you have to brace yourself against the headboard as your body convulses. Hubby eats you even more aggressively, sucking and biting your clit. He's always been amazing with his mouth, but tonight he was performing on another level. You hear hubby moan loudly into your pussy as his rhythm changes, his kisses and licks on your clit becoming erratic. You turn your head back and see Sebastian between hubby's legs, hubby's cock buried in his mouth. Seb's lips are all the way at the base of hubby's cock, taking him all the way down his throat. He continues to suck hubby's cock while you grind your clit on his mouth, covering his face with your cum. 

"Why don't you turn around and share this dick with me, Y/N?" You hear Sebastian say. You turn yourself around, your pussy still on hubby's hot mouth as you bend down. You kiss Sebastian, tasting the familiar taste of your husband's cock. You look into Sebastian's eyes as you greedily take hubby's cock into your mouth. You don't tease him, you don't make him wait. You swallow his cock immediately. Sebastian, sensing your urgency, puts a hand on the back of your head and pushes your head down until hubby's dick is as far into your throat as it'll go. You gag, and he pushes you down harder. You cum on hubby's face harder than you ever have before, his mouth working magic on you as Seb force feeds you your husband's dick. Sebastian grabs your hair and pulls you off of hubby's cock. "My turn" he says before taking hubby back into his mouth. You watch in stunned disbelief as this beautiful demigod of a man works your husband's hard cock with his mouth, hubby now vigorously fucking your pussy with his tongue as you grind yourself down on his face. You grab Sebastian's hair and pull his head up, just as he had done to you. You look at Seb and whisper "I want his cum." You suck your man's dick again, moving the entire length in and out of your mouth, filling your throat with each thrust. You hear hubby moan loudly as you feel his body tense up. You quickly pull his cock out of your throat and leave just the head in your mouth as his body shudders on the bed and he moans loudly, filling your mouth with his hot cum. You keep sucking the head of his throbbing cock while you grab and pull his balls, milking every drop out of him and into your mouth. Hubby stops eating your pussy and yells "Holy fucking shit baby!" as he plants a firm, stinging slap on your ass. You place a hand on the back of Sebastian's head and pull him to you, kissing him passionately, letting hubby's cum flow from your mouth into his. He swallows it quickly, continuing to kiss you. You both lay there, kissing each other deeply, your husband's freshly drained cock next to your faces, your soaked pussy resting on hubby's heaving chest. 

"Mr. Stan, are you ready to go again?" You hear hubby ask, struggling to catch his breath. Sebastian stops kissing you just long enough to reply "absolutely." 

"Fuck my wife. I want you to fuck her however you'd like." Hubby says. Seb pulls away from your kisses and stands at the foot of the bed. You look down and see his cock is rock hard again. You climb off of hubby and he gets out of bed and takes a seat on the couch. 

"Please fuck me Sebastian. I need you to give me that cock." You beg, looking up at him from your knees on the bed. He grabs your legs and forcefully pulls you to the edge of the bed, your legs hanging off the side. He doesn't say a word before he lifts your legs into the air, separates your swollen lips with the head of his cock, and slides himself into you. You instantly cum on his dick before it's even halfway inside you. Your body is trembling in pleasure as he continues entering you slowly, making you feel every inch as he gives you what you asked for. You feel his balls come to rest against your ass, all of him now buried deep inside you. "How's that feel, doll?" He asks, holding still, his body pressed against yours, his massive cock stretching your tight pussy. 

"Oh my god please Sebastian. Please don't make me wait. Please fuck me. This pussy is yours right now. Make me take that cock." You stare into his dark, lust filled eyes as you beg him. You need this man to fuck you. You need it more than you've ever needed anything in your life. 

"That okay with you?" Seb asks, looking at hubby, who is sitting on the couch with his cock in one hand, one finger from the other hand sliding into his ass. 

"She's yours. Do whatever you'd like to her." Hubby responds. 

"As you wish." Sebastian replies. "You ready?" He asks you, looking into your eyes now. 

"FUCK ME! NOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" You scream at Sebastian, completely consumed by lust at this point. Sebastian laughs as he throws your legs onto his muscular shoulders, grabs your calves, and slowly pulls his cock out of you until just the head remains inside your pussy. He holds it there for a moment, staring into your eyes. Suddenly, Sebastian begins to fuck you. Hard. Deep. Like a fucking madman. Slamming himself into you with so much force your lose control of your body and you go limp. His strong hands are gripping your legs and holding your pussy where he wants it, his massive cock pumping in and out of you. You cum intensely and often, unable to tell when one orgasm ends and another begins. "Ohhhhhhhh my god yes Sebastian! Fuck me!! Fuck me as hard as you can!" You scream. The entire city had to have heard you. He continues to fuck your brains out, his eyes dark, his chiseled body covered in sweat and your wetness. You see hubby rise from the couch and walk behind Sebastian. He places one arm around Sebastian from behind, peeking over his shoulders to look at you. Hubby is holding a glass butt plug, licking and sucking it. He puts a finger to his lips, motioning for you to not say a word. 

"Cum on his cock one more time baby. I've been patient, but it's my turn to fuck you." Hubby says to you. Sebastian slams his entire length into you again, holding it inside you down to his balls, when his eyes suddenly widen and a look of shock fills his face as hubby slides the glass plug into him. "Fuck her while you get fucked." Hubby says into Seb's ear, biting his earlobe. Hubby slides the plug in and out of Sebastian's ass while Sebastian continues to slam himself into you. Your body shakes as you cum again for him, the puddle under your ass growing, your pussy gushing for him. "Ffffuuuuccccckkkkk" you scream, somehow still cumming harder every time you get off. 

"Get your cock out of her. Save that cum for later." You hear hubby say to Sebastian. Seb complies, pulling his cock out of you and letting go of your legs as your body collapses onto the bed. 

"Think she needs a break?" Sebastian asks hubby, as hubby continues to fuck Sebastian's ass with the toy, standing behind him, his arm now reaching around, his hand around Seb's dick. 

"No." Hubby says sternly. He pushes Sebastian toward the couch and he sits down, his ass filled with the plug, his gorgeous cock standing at attention and his ridiculous abs covered in your cum. He wraps a hand around his dick and begins slowly stroking himself, staring at your naked body. Hubby grabs you by your arms and throws you further up the bed and says "get on all fours for me babe." You quickly do as he says, your face in the pillows, your ass up in the air for him, your wetness flowing down your thighs. You feel him climb onto the bed behind you and place his hands on your hips. 

"Put on a show for me, you two." Sebastian says. You look over to see him stroking his cock with one hand and slowly moving the plug in and out of his ass with the other. "I like to watch" he says, with a devilish grin across his gorgeous face. With that, you feel a tidal wave of pleasure wash over you as your husband suddenly fills you with his cock, slamming into your already aching pussy. He grabs your hips firmly, digging his fingertips into your flesh and begins to fuck you harder than he ever has before. You are screaming into the pillows and he pulls your hair hard, removing your face from the pillows and says "Our guest requested a performance, babe. I'm sure he wants to hear you." 

"He's right." Sebastian says with a laugh. 

Hubby continues punishing your pussy with his cock and you let out scream after scream as you cum on him over and over and over. Every time your pussy clamps down on his throbbing cock he fucks you harder. And you cum harder. He slaps your ass so forcefully that you slide up the bed, your head crashing into the headboard. You scream so loudly now that it hurts your own ears. 

"Sebastian, shut her up for me, would you?" You hear hubby say as he pulls his cock out of you. You feel the rush of your wetness spilling out of you as he removes himself from you in one quick motion. Sebastian lays on his back on the bed and you immediately climb between his legs with your ass in the air and take his cock into your mouth, swallowing it eagerly, wrapping your tongue around him. He moans loudly and grabs a fistful of your hair as you suck him harder. You feel hubby grab your hips again and rub the head of his cock against your clit. 

"Take the plug out of his ass baby." He says to you, now slapping your throbbing clit with his cock. You do as you're asked, and Seb lets out a loud groan as you remove the plug from him. 

"Give it to me." Hubby commands. 

You hand the plug to him and quickly feel your ass open as he slides it into you. His cock is inside your pussy again now, as he picks up speed and continues pounding you. You cum again. And again. And again. Cumming all over hubby's thick cock while the plug fills your ass. You're sucking Sebastian's cock like a wild woman, moaning as it slides in and out of your throat. Every hole is being filled by these two incredible men, and you don't want it to ever end. Hubby stops fucking you and pulls his cock out of your pussy and very slowly removes the plug from your ass, tossing it aside. He climbs next to Sebastian on the bed and kisses him hard as you continue to worship his cock with your mouth. "How's her mouth feel?" he asks Sebastian between kisses. "Incredible. You're a lucky man." Sebastian replies, his hips moving in rhythm with your mouth, gently fucking your face. 

"Babe, go sit down. Take a break." Hubby says, pointing to the couch, now going back to kiss Sebastian again. Sitting on the couch, naked and dripping wet, you watch as your husband flips Sebastian over onto his stomach and grabs him by the hips and pulls his ass into the air. He kneels behind Seb and slowly eases his cock into him. You feel your body quiver as you watch hubby work his cock into another man's ass for the very first time. You knew you wanted to see this, but you weren't prepared for how unbelievably horny watching it would make you. He begins to fuck him, fitting a little more of his cock into his ass with each thrust. "Fuck me like you mean it." Sebastian growls. Hubby complies, grabbing Sebastian's hips and slamming himself into his ass. You reach between your legs and fuck yourself with your fingers as you watch. As hubby fucks Sebastian's ass harder and harder, you finger fuck your pussy harder, using the other hand to pinch and twist your erect nipples. You and Sebastian are screaming in pleasure in unison. 

Hubby pulls his cock out of Seb's ass and flips him over onto his back. "Good. You're still hard." Hubby says, smiling. He straddles Sebastian and slowly lowers himself down, Sebastian's cock filling his ass. You let out a loud moan as you squirt all over the couch watching this unfold in front of you. Sebastian and hubby both laugh and look at you. "I love you babe" hubby says, staring into your eyes as he rides Sebastian. Sebastian grabs hubby's hips and thrusts himself up, slamming his cock into his ass as hubby pushes his ass down onto Sebastian's dick . "Fuck me until you're close. But do not cum." He directs Sebastian, moaning and breathing heavily as his ass is pounded. Sebastian continues to give hubby his cock, until he grunts loudly and his legs tense up, about to fill hubby's ass with cum. Your husband jumps up off of that beautiful cock and out of the bed, leaving Sebastian lying there quivering and on the edge of release. You remove your fingers from your pussy and slide them into your mouth. Both men watch you and you can see their cocks twitch. You smile and moan as you taste yourself for their enjoyment. 

Your husband grabs you by the hand and says "Follow me. Both of you." He leads you both to the large bathroom in your suite. He pushes you onto your knees across from the shower, walks behind you, and ties your wrists behind your back. He calmly walks to the shower and turns it on and climbs in. "Join me." He says to Sebastian. Sebastian gets in the shower and the two of them wash each other, their hands all over each other's bodies, their mouths coming together for frequent kisses. You're on your knees watching them all over one another. It's killing you having your hands bound behind you, unable to touch yourself as you watch. Hubby whispers something into Sebastian's ear and they both grin, looking down at you. They both exit the shower and walk over to you, their cocks both fully erect, glistening and wet. 

"Suck us both off, babe. Make our cocks explode all over your pretty face." Hubby says, staring at you with a hand around your neck. The combination of those words, these two beautiful cocks in your face, and his hand around your throat is too much. You scream as you cum, spilling a puddle onto the floor beneath you. You open your mouth and let them both use it as they please. They take turns fucking your face, choking you, and pulling your hair. These two men are using you like a toy and you fucking love it. You cum again as they take turns shoving their cocks down your throat, grabbing your head and forcing themselves into your throat until your tongue is flicking against their balls. You look up and see them kissing each other as they continue to take turns abusing your mouth. You keep sucking them both, your spit dripping off of their shafts onto your breasts. 

"You first." Hubby says to Sebastian. 

"Look up at him and open your mouth wide babe." Hubby says, now speaking to you. He stands behind Sebastian and reaches around until his hand is wrapped around his cock. Hubby strokes Sebastian's throbbing cock, kissing and biting his neck as he goes.

"Cover that pretty face in cum." hubby says into Sebastian's ear, stroking him harder and faster now. Sebastian lets out a loud, deep growl as his cock explodes. He covers your face and fills your mouth with warm, sweet cum. You don't move a muscle. You kneel before these two gorgeous men and take every drop of Sebastian's cum wherever he wants to put it. Once he stops, you swallow whats in your mouth and take his cock back into your throat, sucking him hard until every last drop is out of him. Your husband bends down and licks all of Sebastian's cum off of your face and kisses you, filling your mouth again. You swallow again, wanting as much as you can get, and look up at both of them, your mascara running down your face. 

"Thank you so much." You say to Sebastian. 

"Lay down on the floor." Your husband says to Sebastian. Seb does as he's told, laying flat on his back, his cock finally now beginning to go limp after being drained twice. 

"Babe, sit on his face." Hubby commands you, pointing to Sebastian. You are more than happy to lower yourself onto Sebastian's mouth and he immediately devours you. He is sucking and biting your clit so violently you involuntarily raise yourself up off of his face. He reaches up and grabs your thighs and pulls you back down and you begin to spray his face as you cum for him. You are screaming and moaning and whimpering for him, your legs shaking as he continues to make you shudder with each orgasm. He stops just long enough to say to hubby "Shut her up. I can't concentrate."

Your husband immediately gets in front of you and fills your waiting mouth with his dick. He grabs your head and fucks your face like he never has before. He's always enjoyed fucking your throat, and you've always enjoyed it too. This was different. This was wild and raw. He was fucking your mouth just as hard as they had both fucked your pussy, and you can't help but want him to never stop. He pulls his dick out of your mouth and begins to rub his hand around the head, staring into your eyes. "Now Seb." He says. Sebastian reaches up from below you and places his strong, rough hands around your throat. He squeezes hard, choking the breath out of you with his tongue still buried inside you. As you spray his face and try to scream as you struggle for breath, hubby explodes. He is yelling in pleasure as he shoots his cum all over your face and into your mouth. You had never seen this much cum come out of him. You relish it, staying still for him as he coats your face and fills your mouth. Sebastian keeps the pressure around your neck until you start to go limp, holding on desperately to consciousness. He lets go and you gasp for breath and let your husband's cum flow down your throat. Your pussy throbs and Sebastian makes you orgasm again with his incredible mouth, making you spray his face one last time. You collapse onto the floor, completely exhausted. Sebastian gets out from under you and stands above you next to hubby. 

"Clean her up and send her out to me when you're done." Your husband says to Sebastian before leaving the room. Sebastian helps you up off the floor and unties your wrists before walking you into the shower, and he gently washes you. Starting with your cum covered face, working his way down your body, taking his time to wash every inch of your naked and abused body. Neither of you speak. You just stare at him, barely able to stand as he cleans you. "Go to your husband, gorgeous." He says as he turns off the shower and kisses you again, gently this time. You walk out to find hubby laying on the bed, still naked. You climb into bed next to him and collapse with your head resting on his chest. Sebastian enters the bedroom again and calmly gets dressed. He climbs into the bed, kisses hubby deeply, then does the same to you. 

"Happy anniversary, you two. I'll see you next year." He says, smiling. With that, he walks out of the suite, closing the door behind him. 

"Happy anniversary baby. I love you to the moon and back." Your husband says, holding you tight against his body. 

"I love you too. Thank you so much." You say, before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
